la propuesta
by darkii-chan
Summary: phoenix y miles hace ya un año que son...mas que amigos. Y es un momento importante. Contiene YAOI y LEMON! no hay spoilers, asiuqe pasen y lean!


Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno, pues este es mi segundo fic de phoenix wright, con lemon y todo!!

en fin...

Advertenciaaaa!!!!!!!!!!: contiene YAOI lemon!!!! si no te gusta, te vas, y si te gusta...disfrutaa!!

-blabla dialogo

-**blabla **pensamiento

-_blabla_ recuerdo

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la compañia capcom, y no hago esto por sacar dinero.....ya me gustaria tener algo mas que un euro en el bolsillo XDDD

aora si que si, al fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La propuesta

Casa de miles edgeworth  
9 de la noche

DING DONG!!!

el fiscal estaba en el baño, terminando de peinarse cuando sono el timbre. Pesu, que en ese momento se encontraba a su lado, se dirigio corriendo a la puerta y se puso a ladrar y a rascarla, como si quisiera salir.

- que si, que si, que ya vooooy!!- el fiscal cojió las llaves de su casa, se guardó el movil en el bolsillo, y se echó una ultima mirada al espejo

-**ay dios mio......no se ni porque me pongo nervioso...no es para tanto...**

edgeworth abrio la puerta, y alli estaba. A miles le dio un vuelco el corazón.

**-vale....si es para tanto!!..está guapísimo**

enfrente suya se encontraba el famoso abogado de 26 años Phoenix wright, vestido con su inconfundible traje azul. Pesu salió como loco a su encuentro

-eeyyy!!!-phoenix se agachó para recibir al animalito, que trataba de trepar a sus brazos- hola pesuu!! ay este perrito que cariñoso es^^-le acarició la cabeza, lo volteó jugando un poco con él. Pesu ladró contento, para luego ir trotando al lado de miles. Phoenix se levantó y miró al fiscal

-....hola....- el abogado se rascó un poco la nuca. A Miles le pareció que no sabia como empezar una conversación, y que estaba igual que el o peor, asi que decidió ir directo al grano

- y donde vamos a cenar?- el abogado desvió su mirada al suelo

- creo que no te va a gustar....vamos....vamos a...mi casa....- phoenix cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando la bronca por no ir a algún restaurante. El fiscal se quedó callado.

-.....pesu, a casa.- el perrito cruzó la puerta y se quedó mirando a su dueño alegremente. - y no armes jaleo, entendido?- un ladrido firme bastó para confirmar que lo habia entendido. Miles cerró la puerta con llave, y se dirigió al abogado

- vamos en mi coche y me indicas?- comenzaron a bajar las escaleras que daban a la verja principal

-...eh...si! claro!- el abogado volvió a quedarse callado

- vale, si me vas a decir algo, dilo ya y luego vuelve en ti, no me gusta el silencio- miles abrió la puerta del conductor del coche, y ambos pasaron dentro

- esque....ya se que tienes una casa muy grande...pero, como nunca has venido a al mia...me de hasta vergüenza, esque es tan pequeña...- como contestación recibió una colleja por parte del fiscal

-...no podrias haber elegido mejor sitio....-arrancó el coche y se pusieron en marcha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casa de phoenix wright  
despues de la cena

-quieres algo mas?- preguntó phoenix desde la cocina.

- no gracias- el fiscal se asomó por la puerta- te ayudo en algo?- phoenix estaba metiendo los platos en el lavavajillas.

- pero que dices? anda, si quieres cotillea un poco la casa, pero sal de aqui, no permitiré que me ayudes- con un ligero empujón, sacó a miles de la cocina y cerró la puerta

El fiscal se entretuvo mirando en las estanterías del salón. Unos CD de musica adornaban la de mas a la derecha, habia de todo, rock...blues....musica clasica...En la siguiente había libros, casi todos de derecho

-**como no.....- **miles esbozó una sonrisa. Entre los libros había agunos de ciencia ficción, de arte....incluso había tomos manga, pero el fiscal enseguida adivinó que eran de Maya, mas que nada por el cartelito identificativo que rezaba

" propiedad de Maya Fey, nick, como se pierda me compras la colección entera!!". Volvió a dejar el manga en su sitio, sabiendo que maya haría lo posible para que nick perdiera el tomo y se volvió hacia phoenix, que salía de la cocina en ese momento.

- pues ya está!....-el abogado se quedó dubitativo en la puerta, decidiendose por algo, luego a paso ligero fue a la habitación y volvió con una pequeña caja. Edgeworth se le quedó mirando con incredulidad.

- qu....- estuvo a punto de replicar algo algo, pero phoenix hizo que se sentara en le sofá y le entregó la caja

-toma...para ti...- no se atrevia a decirle que hacía ya un año que eran mas que amigos, porque sabía que se llevaría un coscorrón, pero había estado pensando mucho en ese momento, y rezaba con todas sus fuerzas para que le gustara el regalo.

Edgeworth abrió la caja con cuidado. En ella se encontraba, suavemente apoyado en tela azul, un reloj con cadena, de plata. Tenia un grabado en relieve, de la báscula de la justicia. Totalmente impresionado, cojió el reloj con sumo cuidado, y le dio la vuelta, observando cada mínimo detalle. En el reverso había algo escrito

"cuando eliminas todas las posibilidades solo queda la verdad"

Se quedó mirando el reloj durante mucho rato, en medio de un silencio sepulcral. Cuando por fin levantó la cabeza hacia Phoenix, tan solo alcanzó a decir

-gracias.....- dejó el reloj en la caja, la cerró, y la apoyó sobre la mesa que había enfrente del sofá. Despues simplemente se acercó a Phoenix, abrazándolo.

- ^^ ji, ji, ji...me encanta cuando haces eso- el abogado tomó del rostro a miles, acariciando su mejilla con cariño, y posó sus labios en los de él. Edgeworth fue el que profundizó el beso, pidiendo permiso para entrar en la boca de phoenix, permiso que le fue concedido de inmediato.

Edgeworth pasó sus manos por el pelo de phoenix, acariciándolo y atrayéndolo hacia si. Phoenix le cojió de la cintura, y ambos quedaron tumbados en el sofá. Se separararon del beso en medio de respiraciones agitadas, intentos desesperados por tomar aire lo mas rapido posible.

- quieres ir a la habitación?- preguntó phoenix

-el sofá es un poco incómodo- el fiscal se incorporó, y se dejó llevar, agarrado de la muñeca hasta el dormitorio.

Era una habitación acojedora, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de fijarse en nada, ya que phoenix volvió a besarle enseguida, con mas pasión que antes.

Las manos de Edgeworth parecian ir solas. Deshizo el nudo de la corbata de phoenix, y le desabrochó la camisa, pasando las manos por su cuerpo suave y cálido. El pelinegro no se quedó atras. Quitó el pañuelo del cuello de miles, le desabrochó el chaleco y lo tiró al suelo. Pero prefirió esperar para quitarle la camisa

Ambos estaban tumbados en la cama, y Phoenix se encontraba encima de miles, divirtiéndose de lo lindo, al ver la carita de deseo de su amante. Por cada botón que le quitaba, este emitia un pequeño jadeo que hacía que la sangre le hirviera. Se inclinó sobre miles para besarle , en los labios, los ojos, las mejillas, la frente...acercó su lengua a la oreja, entreteniendose en ella, mordisqueándola.

Miles tan solo emitió un gemio de puro placer. Eso le encantaba, y phoenix lo sabía, que era lo mas peligroso de todo. Se fueron deshaciendo de la ropa que molestaba. El pantalón, los zapatos, la ropa interior...todo olvidado en una esquina. Ahora nada les separaba.

-te quiero.....- phoenix besó el cuello de edgeworth, dejando un pequeña marca morada, y luego se dispuso a bajar por todo su cuerpo. Miles se retorcía de placer, gimiendo y respirando agitadamente.

-voy a hacerlo despacio, vale?- edgeworth asintio con la cabeza. Segundos mas tarde, sintió como se colaban en su interior los dedos de phoenix. Ahogó un grito tapándose la boca con las manos. Phoenix los movia sin parar, en circulos, abriendolos y cerrandolos, metiéndolos mas al fondo.

-creo que asi ya estas listo- sostuvo de las caderas a Miles, y comenzó a entrar en él con dulzura

-aaaaaaah!! phoenix!- los gritos de deseo del fiscal fueron acallados por la boca de Phoenix, que empezó a embestirlo despacio, disfrutando de la sensación, y de que los gemidos de su amante se perdieran en su boca.

Comenzó a ir mas fuerte, mas rápido. entraba y salia del cuerpo de Miles, como si no fuera a hacerlo nunca mas.  
Con una mano tambien masturbaba al fiscal, al ritmo que llevaban sus caderas. Ahora que lo habian cogido, ya no se pararía

-phoenix....creo que voy a...- tan solo bastó decir eso para que se impulsase con mucha mas fuerza- aaaaaahh!!!!!! ah! ah!

-miles!!- el nombre del fiscal fue lo único que salió de la boca de phoenix cuando se corrió dentro suyo. Casi a la vez, notó como un liquido caliente le manchaba las manos, y supo que el otro tambien habia terminado.

Salió de miles con cuidado, y se tumbó al lado suyo, boca arriba en la cama. Notó como miles se levantaba de la cama y caminaba en dirección a su chaqueta.

-**jolín, pero que culo mas bonito que tiene //_____//**

- phoenix, para de mirarme el trasero cuando no te veo quieres?- el abogado soltó una risilla

Miles cogió un objeto pequeño del bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta. Luego se dio la vuelta, y se dirigió al otro

- te crees que me había olvidado de que hoy hacíamos un año?....- el abogado sonrió

-no creo, nunca te olvidas de nada

- esto es para ti...- le entregó una llave

-ey! es una copia de....¡...!- Phoenix miró con cara de incredulidad la llave, luego a miles, luego a la llave, y otra vez a miles. - En serio??!!!-

-totalmente. Se que es algo dificil de decidir, tomate el tiempo que necesites

-vale hay que pensarlo seriamente , SI!!!!!!- Phoenix se tiró encima de Miles, llenandolo de besos, y abrazándolo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

medio año despues

-Phoenix, que el juicio empieza en una hora!!- el fiscal volvió a comprobar su reloj de cadena por quinta vez

- ya vooooooy!!!!- phoenix salió coriendo de la habitación atándose la corbata. Llegó al lado de miles y le dió un mrdisco a la tostada que este sostenía en la mano

-eh!! eso era MI desayuno

-pero yo tengo hambre y prisa!!

- que prisa ni que narices, que te llevo yo!

-ah si? ah, pues entonces nada.- phoenix se apoyó en la mesa de la cocina, y se dispuso a desayunar leche con galletas

- pareces un crio...- Miles le quito una galleta y la mordió

- Eh!!!

-chss! ahora estamos en paz

FIN

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

mi primer lemon...........que asco da XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD en fin...reviews? aunque solo sea para decir protesto!! XDDDDDDDDD


End file.
